


A kiss goodnight

by HeavenlyHellsAngel



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyHellsAngel/pseuds/HeavenlyHellsAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the waltz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss goodnight

Laura kept her eyes shut tight as she listened to the soft breathing of both her roommate and Perry, that was laying on her own bed. She turned around slowly, moving to the edge of the bed and looked down at Carmilla that had a peaceful expression on her face, even tho she was sleeping on the floor like a cat. Laura studied her face in the dim light coming from outside the window.

Only a few minutes ago she finally admitted to herself that she had a crush on her. And not just any crush, but **_worst crush ever_**. Witch she realized is actually the best crush ever. Carmilla was different from all the other girls Laura used to like. And that wasn’t because she was a vampire. Okay, so maybe it was partly because of that. She is dark, mysterious and sarcastic; those things Laura never liked about anyone. But now, she found herself liking all those things. Liking Carmilla. Thinking about her each and every day and secretly enjoying their little arguments.

Carmilla turned around to her side facing the bed and Lauras lips curled into a smile as she remembered that only a little while ago they were dancing where now Carmilla was sleeping. At first she thought it would be fun, to learn how to waltz, but the moment Carmilla pulled her closer and intertwined their fingers together, Laura felt a heat rushing thru her body and had to force herself to look Carmilla in the eyes and not her heaving chest.

_Face to face..._

Laura let her eyes wander over the pale skin of her new crush.

_Chest to chest..._

She licked her lips as her eyes observed the rise and fall of her chest.

_In 1698 it might as well been sex..._

Laura let her hand fall down the bed and she lightly brushed her fingers along Carmillas arms.

“Carmilla” She whispered as silently as she could, hoping that Perry wouldn’t hear her, but knowing that Carmilla just might.

There was a soft groan as Carmilla tried to sit up on the floor, looking up at Laura.

“What is it cupcake? Another bad dream?” Being woken up in the middle of the night, Carmilla wasn’t as grumpy as Laura would have expected. She smiled shyly at her and shook her head.

“Come sleep in the bed. There’s enough space for both of us.” She moved over to the wall completely and waited for her to get in bed. For a moment it seemed like Carmilla was hesitating, but she then slowly crawled into bed, facing Laura.

“You know I could have slept on the floor.” She yawned and pulled the blanket over them. There was just enough space between them so they could both sleep comfortably.

They were both silent for a moment, and Carmilla figured Laura fell back asleep. She felt her fingertips moving slowly over her hand, feather light, and she opened her eyes looking at Lauras shy smile, as her fingers made her way down to Carmillas hip. She stooped them there, letting them rest on her skin but moved herself closer to Carmilla, their chests pressed together.

She felt her warm breath on her lips, and heard Lauras heart racing inside her chest. Lauras fingers digged deeper into her hip and Carmilla instinctively wrapped her leg around Lauras waist.

She ran her index finger along her jaw and to her lips, resting her forehead on Lauras. Her fingertip was feather light on her lips, and she smiled softly at the girl as Laura pressed a soft kiss on the finger. She had no idea what had gotten into her, but she was not going to complain about it. Laura was a very beautiful girl, and Carmilla was attracted to her from the moment she walked into the dorm. Having her here, in her bed, like this...so close and so sweet, that is what she wanted all along. But she didn’t want to force herself onto Laura at any moment. So she gave her time, she gave her weeks and weeks till she would feel the same way as Carmilla did. And now she did. She had as big of a crush on Carmilla, as the vampire did on her.

She moved her finger away and tried moving her hand down to Lauras hip, mirroring her own hand, but was stooped mid air as Laura grabbed her hand and put it on her neck.

Carmillas smile widened as Lauras hand sneaked under her shirt, pressing against her lower back and pulling her even closer to her. They brushed their lips together, slowly, teasingly, before Carmillas tongue seeked entrance from Lauras mouth. Their tongues danced slowly, playfully. Neither of them wanted to break the moment, but they soon found themselves breathless and pulled away, smiling at each other.

They didn’t need any more words. There was a silent agreement between them, that they will discus this in the morning. For now, all they wanted is a few hours of sleep.

Laura looked from Carmillas lips back to her eyes and finally snuggled closer to her, resting her head on her shoulder. Carmilla wrapped her hand around her waist protectively, her other hand resting on her stomach. She felt Lauras fingers intertwine with her own and she smiled, kissing the top of her head before falling asleep with Lauras warm breath against her neck.


End file.
